


разрушения и разрушитель

by blossooommyaya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossooommyaya/pseuds/blossooommyaya
Summary: — Часть моей жизни разрушена, и мне нужно что-то сломать или испортить в ответ. Это помогает мне справляться, что ли...— А что, если под горячую руку попадёт чья-то чужая жизнь?— Сонджин скептически скрестил руки на груди, смотря на странного парня.— Я не могу остановиться. И сейчас ты мог бы тоже попасть под удар,— на его губах появилась лёгкая усмешка.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 1





	разрушения и разрушитель

Сонджин никогда не верил в судьбу или в преднамеренность всего. Возможно, какая-то часть его подсознания или души (хотя многие говорят, что у него её нет) верит во что-то сверхъестественное, но его мозг и сознание полностью отрицают подобное. Никогда не было стимула "уверовать", найти для себя истину и знать о том, что ночью заставило что-то в шкафу упасть с вешалки. Всему было логическое объяснение: хороший монтаж, мастерски построенная афера или же случайные вероятности, из которых состоит вся жизнь. Но никак не что-то паранормальное и не сама абстрактная Госпожа Судьба.

И, возможно, он бы не верил во всё мистическое даже на подсознательном уровне. Возможно, он бы мог отречься от "предначертанности" и жил бы обычной жизнью. Однако есть одна деталь, которая не даёт это сделать, и сознательно парень продолжает уверять себя в том, что это всего лишь случайность, которая могла бы не произойти, но произошла, и в этом абсолютно нет ничего странного. Но это лишь то, во что Сонджину хотелось бы верить, а в реальности всё ещё есть то, что делает его жизнь не обычной, каким-то мистическим образом наполняет его сомнениями. Из-за одного парня, которого он встречает в городе слишком уж часто, Пак начал сомневаться в том, что все случайности случайны. 

Конечно, не исключено, что тот юноша следит за ним, но почему бы тогда не начать разговор первым или подать хоть какой-то знак? Они часто смотрели друг на друга из разных концов магазина или идя в противоположные стороны по улице, но никогда не останавливаясь, чтоб выяснить в чём дело. Это было бы странным, но явно не страннее уже происходящего, ведь иногда у Пака появляется чувство... Такое чувство невыносимой тоски по незнакомому ему человеку. И он, правда, не знает, как описать такую странную ситуацию. Для него — это что-то выходящее из ряда вон, та вероятность, которая не должна была произойти, но произошла, оставляя за собой кучу последствий.

*

Впервые они встретились, когда, примерно четыре месяца назад, Сонджин подыскивал себе работу и неделю подряд ходил по разным магазинам да конторкам в торговом центре. Он видел, пожалуй, даже слишком много людей, но никто не приковывал его взгляд к себе так, как это сделал парень с крашеными, уже начинающими отрастать, волосами. В нём не было чего-то особенного, но он смотрел на Сонджина, проезжая на эскалаторе вниз, так, будто знал всё о нём, но боялся говорить, потому что другие тоже узнали бы это. Паку показалось, что он именно тот человек, который не стал бы выдавать чужие секреты. Хотя чем чёрт не шутит?..

И после этого он ещё пару дней не мог забыть того парня. Дело было не в каких-то чертах лица, которые, нужно заметить, оказались приятными, и не в том, что парень чем-то выделялся. Его внешний вид не кричал о том, что ему требуется внимание, а как раз наоборот. Именно взгляд запомнился темноволосому, потому что никто в его окружении никогда не смотрел на него так. Да, и вряд ли когда-нибудь посмотрит – Пак не привык делиться своими переживаниями и мыслями даже с теми, кого отлично знает.

*

  
В следующий раз их встреча оказалась для Пака неожиданной и разрушила весь тот образ, который он выстроил у себя в голове. 

Друг парня – Йонг – притащил его в место, где проводились и, наверняка, будут ещё долго проводится кулачные бои. Место это оказалось, естественно, не из приятных. В одном из старых ангаров на окраине поставили клетку, сооружённую из ворот и частей разных заборов, вокруг поставили баррикады из шин и всякого хлама, на которых оказались многие зрители в итоге. Ещё поставили будочку, где принимают ставки, у зрителей иногда даже получалось извлекать пользу, проводя время тут. Конечно же, только если вы поставили на того парня.

Тут-то Сонджину и довелось встретить того незнакомца. Он дрался в клетке, не щадя своего противника и не боясь попасть под удар. Парень, с виду такой хрупкий, на этом своеобразном ринге превратился в неуправляемый ураган.

Пак точно узнал его, хотя незнакомец и подкрасил свои волосы и теперь выглядел немного иначе. При этом его взгляд казался теперь абсолютно безумным, что темноволосый сумел понять за пару секунду, пока боец оглядывал сквозь железную сетку толпу. Он не заметил Сонджина.

На его лице была засохшая кровь, и сложно было понять, чья она – его или соперника. Ещё он был дёрганным и, не смотря на довольно жаркий воздух, в отличие от других бойцов, этот парень был в тёмной водолазке, слегка болтающейся на нём. 

*

Снова Сонджин начал замечать его в средине лета, когда ему в очередной раз не повезло с работой. Сам Пак тогда почти целыми днями сидел в квартире, под вентилятором, но, как только выходил на улицу и куда-то шёл, почти каждый раз встречал ″белёсую макушку″ — так решил называть незнакомца.

Парень встречал незнакомца чаще всего уже в ночное время суток, когда в городе становилось хоть немного прохладнее и ночная жизнь блистала своим изобилием. Но, видимо, их обоих не интересовала она. Молодые люди встречались в круглосуточном универмаге: тогда они на некоторое время останавливались и смотрели друг на друга, находясь, по какому-то волшебному стечению обстоятельств, в разных концах отделов. Пару раз Пак даже пытался пойти на контакт, но другой парень, будто чувствуя это, поспешно шёл к кассе или просто уходил, ничего с собой не беря. Ещё они виделись на улицах города, но темноволосый слишком быстро упускал из виду парня. И, при всём своём желании, не мог отыскать хоть какие-то следы незнакомца, ведь оставленный ним в месте уличных боёв псевдоним больше нигде не появлялся, а других зацепок у Сонджина не было.

*

Очевидно, что эти двое — немного разочарованный в себе скептик и незнакомец с белёсой макушкой — так и не попытались бы поговорить, если бы не очередное совпадение. По крайней мере, Сонджину хотелось верить, что это действительно совпадение.

Он как раз собирался закрыть магазин, в который устроился всего месяц назад, примерно в то время, когда странный юноша пропал, оставляя вместо себя то самое странное чувство, схожее с тоской. Он собирался это сделать, когда заметил на улице знакомую худощавую фигуру. Парень со злостью пнул камень, оказавшийся под ногами, и после него обратил внимание на мусорный бак. Наблюдать за тем, как незнакомый тебе человек переворачивает мусорный бак, сильно ударяя по нему ногой, оказалось не слишком хорошей идеей. В Сонджине смешалось сразу несколько чувств: ему хотелось отругать "белёсую макушку", но в то же время было бы неплохо узнать о том, что на уме у него. И, казалось бы, странная ситуация, но Сонджина смутили даже не поступки паренька, а его помятый вид.

Снова он появился перед Паком в другом обличии. Теперь это не был ни тот знающий всё парень, ни тот, кого он видел в клетке, ни тот, казалось, боящийся его юноша, а абсолютно другой человек. Он выглядел уставшим и расслабленным одновременно, будто достиг цели в жизни, но, в то же время, на его лице красовались следы недавней драки. Скорее всего, это было просто состоянием после очередного поединка, но для Сонджина он будто заново родился.

Он, с тяжелым вздохом, открыл двери магазинчика, сразу заставляя блондина обратить внимание на себя. Они снова некоторое время застыли в нерешительности, рассматривая друг друга. А потом Пак отошёл немного в сторону и этим самым пригласил ещё не знакомого ему молодого человека в помещение, проложил между ними двумя ещё не зримый воздушный мост. Хотя, скорее всего, строительство их связи началось ещё с тех ранних встреч, когда они просто смотрели друг на друга издали.

Даже толком не зная один другого и сначала ничего не говоря, этим ребятам было комфортно. Сонджин достал аптечку из-под прилавка, а парень молча уселся на скамье возле стены, смиренно ожидая, пока темноволосый сделает то, что задумал.

Сонджин поправил тёмную чёлку, которая в самый неподходящий момент всегда спадает на глаза, и, смочив ватный диск перекисью, начал стирать кровь с лица того, на кого он смотрит уже почти полгода. Сложно понять, что испытывает сейчас его незнакомец, но за всё время он не выдал никаких своих эмоций. Он просто сидел, то смотря пустым взглядом перед собой, то переводя всё такой же пустой взор на парня, стирающего кровь с его лица.

Как только Сонджин закончил, парень немного облегчённо выдохнул и именно в этот момент Пак решил, что пора заговорить:

— У меня слишком много вопросов и ты, ну, просто наверняка, понимаешь это.— Он снова посмотрел в глаза парню с блондинистыми волосами и заметил, как из стеклянных они начали превращаться в живые, человеческие глаза.— Но сначала мне нужно узнать только две вещи: как тебя зовут и почему т-

  
— Часть моей жизни разрушена, и мне нужно что-то сломать или испортить в ответ. Это помогает мне справляться, что ли...

  
— А что, если под горячую руку попадёт чья-то чужая жизнь?— Сонджин скептически скрестил руки на груди, смотря на странного парня. 

  
— Я не могу остановиться. И сейчас ты мог бы тоже попасть под удар,— на его губах появилась лёгкая усмешка. Неловкая пауза и непонимающее лицо Сонджина заставляет юношу снова говорить:— Пак Джэ Хён. Так меня зовут,— и он протянул свою руку парню напротив, который не заставил долго ждать ответа, пожимая её.

  
— Пак Сон Джин.

  
— Мне кажется, если бы мы решили повенчаться, то никто не заметил бы этого,— светловолосый хихикнул, заражая своей улыбкой Сонджина.

*

Джэ очень много улыбался, шутил и нравился почти всем, но Сонджин всегда помнил о том, что внутри него есть вторая сущность — парень, который ввязывается в драки и разбивает кулаки об стену дома, участвует в кулачных боях. И он делает это, пытаясь выплеснуть злость на весь мир и на себя в одном месте, чтоб потом не навредить кому-нибудь другому. И вся соль заключается в том, что темноволосый парень не знает, почему так происходит. Они не говорили об этом и, наверняка, Джэхён не захотел бы отвечать на вопросы Пака об его "части жизни, которую разрушили".

Парни не смогли стать близкими друг другу сразу же. И всё дело было лишь в том самом разрушителе, живущем в Джэ. Но потом всё смогло измениться.

Джэхён снова подрался с кем-то и снова приполз в квартиру Сонджина зализывать раны. Такое стало случатся довольно-таки часто после того, как они наладили контакт. Но на этот раз в его глазах не было ни стеклянности, ни лёгкого огонька, который появлялся через некоторое время. Там была нескрываемая грусть, наверное, впервые за всё их знакомство с Паком. Хотя, скорее всего, темноволосый просто мог не замечать, не хотел замечать такой взгляд Джэ. За эти четыре месяца их прерывистого общения крашеный парень никогда не задерживался долго, не сидел на месте, он вечно или куда-то спешил, или наоборот медлил настолько, что Сонджину надоедало его ждать. Темноволосый не привык подстраиваться под кого-то, не привык первым стараться отыскать истину, поэтому сразу не смог понять парня с такой же фамилией, как у него.

Но они оба начали меняться, хотя ещё сами не поняли почему.

— За прошедший год в моей жизни изменилось многое и, наверное, если бы ты встретил меня раньше, то не смог бы общаться сейчас.

Сонджин вздохнул: снова эти расплывчатые описания прошлого и своих проблем, из которых ему ни черта не понятно. Но на этот раз что-то внутри него шевельнулось, хрустнуло, и ход его мыслей не успел измениться, когда сам он начал произносить какие-то слова:

— Почему ты никогда нормально не рассказываешь о том, что произошло? Или, быть может, что-то всё ещё происходит?

Джэ удивлённо посмотрел на него, и до Сонджина дошло всё, что он просто отказывался замечать. Он то слишком расслабленный, то слишком агрессивный. Джэхён всегда носит вещи с длинным рукавом, даже в самую жаркую погоду, как он сумел заметить за лето. Иногда он жаловался на то, что ему невыносимо холодно или невыносимо жарко. Как же раньше это не беспокоило темноволосого? Почему он просто отказывался от проблем Джэ, даже не пытаясь узнать их? Ведь никто не говорил ему, что парень отказался бы рассказывать, спроси он напрямую. 

Сонджин, с толикой ужаса осознавая, что на самом деле могло происходить с Джэ, взял руки парня в свои, торопливо расстёгивая пуговицы на рукавах. Он закатил ткань фланелевой рубашки повыше и, с каким-то непонятным трепетом ощупывая правое предплечье парня, посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Наркотики?

Джэ кивнул, отводя взгляд в сторону, думая о том, что и Пак не захочет ему помогать, скажет уходить или что-то в этом духе. Но сейчас Соджин осознал ещё одну вещь: теперь ему хочется помочь и он никуда не отпустит "белёсую макушку". Наверное, ему нравится Джэ, каким бы странным это не казалось. Теперь ему чуть ли не жизненно необходимо знать, что с этим юношей всё в порядке. Просто раньше он не мог найти значение этого слова и старался свести всё на привязанность, заменял настоящее значение "тоскою". Но ведь это не совсем так.

— Наверное, мне стоит уйти,— светловолосый попытался высвободить свои руки из рук Сонджина, но его удержали. Он, незаметно для самого себя, облегчённо выдохнул.

— Нет, останься. Джэхён, я хочу попробовать помочь тебе.

Джэ сначала никак не отреагировал. Но потом он наклонился вперёд, уже не чувствуя рук Сонджина на своих руках, но чувствуя их на спине.

Всё может наладиться. Вместе они смогут.


End file.
